Kickin it in Alphabetical order
by myimajination4ever101
Summary: ABC's of Kickin it. I hope you enjoy :) Starting with A and ending with Z
1. A is for Army

I dont own Kickin it or anything mentioned.

I hope you enjoy!

A is for Army

Kims POV

We were training at the Dojo when my phone started ringing.

I know that ring tone! Its my dad.

Rudy was giving me a look of 'What is that'

I race to my phone and answer it.

I never speak of my dad to anyone, Last time i saw in person was my 10th birthday. Six years ago.

"Dad?" I ask kind of excited but shaking

"Hey Kimmy-bear" My dad says

"Kim no phones during practice" Rudy says

"Dad its so nice to hear you again how's Iraq?" i ask

Rudys face expression changes, and so does everyone else

"Good sweaty hows everything their?" my dad asks

"Fine but have you gotten leave yet?" i ask praying for a answer that will make me smile.

"No im sorry sweetie, but don't worry." He says i can tell he's upset about it.

A tear picks at my eyes

"But dad its been 6 years. Please ask again" I ask

"Im sorry sweetie but i have to go. I love you" I hear the phone click

"Dad I love you too" I say ending the phone call

I wipe the tears away

"I gotta go" I say going for my bag

"Are you okay Kim?" Jack asks

"Yeah im fine" I say faking a smile and i know they can tell

"Who was that" Eddie asks

"My dad" I say faking the smile again

"here is he and when was the last time you saw him?" Jerry asks and everyone hits him for asking me

"In Iraq and the last time i saw him was 6 years ago at my 10th birthday. Well i gotta go" I say walking out quickly

No ones POV

They felt bad for Kim so they planned her a surprise after talking to many people it was going to happen

_Two weeks later_

Everyone was in the auditorium for a meeting

The gang and grace were on the top row kim was on the end and they were smiling waiting for Kim surprise.

The Principle came out and said "Does this man look familiar to anyone?" He asks

A man in a military suit steps out

Kim looks up and see her dad.

She gets up from her seat and runs to her dad.

They hug and everyone starts clapping and cheering.

Kim had the biggest smile on her face. She had tears cascading down her face.

"I love you daddy" Kim says while hugging her dad.

I want to donate this to anyone who knows someone fighting for our country. Thank you :)


	2. B is for Baby

Hey guys sorry i didn't update sooner.

But enjoy! I don't own anything mentioned.

B is for Baby.

Kims POV

I woke up on saturday to my baby brother Andrew crying and my parents trying to relax him.

I brushed my hair and put on my light jean shorts and a Bobby wasabbi T-shirt.

I went down to the living room to where my screaming brother was with my parents.

I walked in with a smile on my face and instantly he smiled and giggled.

"How the heck do you do that?" My mom asks looking at my 4 month old brother.

"Im lovable" I say

"Brooke were late for the meeting we wont make it to the day care!" My dad Andy says

"Kim can you watch your brother today?" my mom asks

"I would love to" I say i pick up my brother and put him in his carrier. I strap him in and attach it to the stroller.

My parents rush out after. I grab my wallet, phone, and karate bag and was about to leave when i ran back and grabbed his baby bag.

I sang Andrew to sleep. We made it to the Dojo and i was the last to arrive.

"Hey guys!" I say whispering

They see the baby and scream "IS THAT A BABY" Jerry yells running with everyone else to the corner.

"Yeah you Bimbo" I say picking up Andrew who was now awake.

He must be Hungry so i feed him some milk.

"Whos Kid is it?" Rudy asks walking out of his office

"This the mighty Andrew Kendall Crawford" I say laughing

"Nice." Rudy says

"Why are the guys scared of him" I ask really confused

He than explained what happened 4 Months ago when my mom had andrew and i was out and they watched some kids

"Guys watch him while i change" I say

While changing i heard Andrew cry

I walk out to them holding him and trying to cheer him up

"Give my Andrew" I demand

and as soon as he sees my face starts smiling

"How do you do that?" Milton asks

Jack puts his arm around my waist "My Kimmy is good with Kids"

"So im ur kimmy?" I say questioning Jack

"I Uh Ah Uh" Jack says

I just laugh.

-TIME SKIP-

"Guys wanna get Pizza?" I ask

They nod and i grab andrew and the baby bag

Rudy orders a pizza pie and i start feeding Andrew

He just laughs and goes along

After we finished the guys took money out but i grabbed the check and put my credit card in it and gave it to the waiter

All the guys look at me surprised and crazy

"You have a credit card?" Rudy asks

"Yeah" I say

"Why didnt you let us pay" Jack asks

"Because deal" Lol i laugh at that and we head back to the dojo.

Andrew started getting cranky and wouldn't go to sleep so i started sing to him.

I finished about five minuets later and he was sleeping.

I smile and everyone is smiling at me

"Kim you have a beautiful voice" Jack says

"Thanks I have to go now" I say

"Ill come too" Jack says helping me with my stuff

We started walking

"Your really good with Kids" Jack says looking at me

"Thanks" I blush and look at my feet

"Your blushing, thats cute" Jack says

"So im ur Kimmy and cute now" I say laughing

"Yes you are." he says

He grabs my waist and KISSES ME

JACK ANDERSON IS KISSING ME

I put one hand on his neck not letting go of the carriage.

He broke off cause he need air

"I love you; Always have always will...


	3. C is for Cheating

Hey people Enjoy and I don't own anything!

C is for Cheating!

Say what now!

Jacks POV

Kim left early today. Weird

I have a right to wondering, I am her Boyfriend

"Guys and Grace lets go check on Kim" I say

"Okay lets go"

We start walking and once were in seeing distance i see the unthinkable.

A guy about a foot taller than my kimmy hugging her outside and now he just kissed her cheeck!

Whats going on? Everyone is surprised

Milton takes a picture of it.

With out thinking i texted Kim

**Were over!**

We head to the dojo.

Im upset but i don't wanna be with a cheater.

We tell Rudy what happened when we arrived and he was surprised too.

Kim didn't bother to show up to practice.

"Why would Kim cheat on me?" I ask everyone

"I guess she didnt want what she had" Rudy says

"Maybe she wasnt cheating" Grace says

"You saw her its obvisoly cheating" Jerry says

"Guys i gotta close and go" Rudy says

Everyone gets their stuff and leaves

**NEXT DAY (Saturday)**

Everyone but Kim arrived

Whats New?

Kim walked in sad with the dude she cheated on me with

"Jack why did you break up with me?" Kim asks confused

"Because i dont date cheaters" I say

"What do you mean? I never ever cheated on you" I say

"Sure than explain him and this photo" Milton says

He shows Kim the photo

"Kim i don't think it fair to have you hear" Rudy says

"What?" Kim says sad and mad

"Guys let me meet you guys to the dude" Kim says

"We dont wanna know him" Eddie says clearly mad

"Jason Max Crawford my brother who just got back from Iraq" Kim says mad

Im SOOO STUPIED

"Ow but dont worry ill get my stuff since im a cheater" Kim says walking out mad leaving Jason their

"Im sorry Jason we jumped to conclusion too fast" I say

"Its okay but win her back you guys are really good friends" He says before walking out

"I gotta plan guys we need candles paper markers and some more people" I say hoping it works

"Okay i can get the cheerleading team" Grace says texting

AFTER EVERYONE ARRIVES

"Okay so everyone gets a candle and a marker and paper you will write the letter i give and we will light the candle at Kim s house okay?"

They nod

"Okay get in order and spell KIM IM SORRY FORGIVE US"

They did that

"But theres no letter for you Jack?" Grace asks

"I have question mark"

''Okay lets go"

We get to Kims house and light the candles and throw a rock at kims window she opens it and smiles

"I would love to forgive you" Kim said running out and hugging us


	4. D is for Dojo

Hey guys whats up? Well i hope you enjoy :)

D is for Dojo

I don't own anything!

Kims POV

I walked into the dojo the guys and rudy were in a circle talking

"Hey guys" i said

"Hey Kim" They said

Jack, Jack with his floppy brown hair and is melting chocolate eyes

SNAP OUT OF IT

"We were talking and Kim we know how everyone else came to Seaford and started Karate but you, care to talk?" Milton says

"I don't like to talk about it" I say quickly walking to my locker

My therapist said its good to talk but not about everything

"Kim were all friends we can tell each other everything" Jack said walking over and putting his arm around my shoulders

"I said i dont wanna talk about it" I yelled walking into the changing room

So many bad memories.. I don't wanna think about it. I hated that day. I hated that man, and I miss my friends.

A tear glides down my face i wipe it away quickly

I shake my head and walk back out

"Sorry i got mad" I say looking down

"Its okay we shouldn't have pushed you to tell us" Jack said

"It was just a dramatic incident and it took years of therapy to get over it" i said

"Can you tell us?" Eddie asks

"Yeah it stated when i was 7 I lived in Montana with my Mom and Dad. I had three best friends Jadin, Brooke, and Lexi. We promised to do everthing together go to collage EVERTHING. We grew up with our hips alway connected." smile and pause

"But for my 13th birthday i wanted to go to the new diner. It looked soo cool so Jadin, Brooke, Lexi and my mom decided to take me. We were all sitting drinking milkshakes when a man in all black walked in." I paused and let the tears start

"I said i had to use the bathroom. I was about to walk out when the gun shots started. I was scared and froze i fell to the ground and the tears started flowing. I opened the door and saw my mom and friends get shot... They didnt make it they died" I say i start sobbing they go to give me a hug

"It was all my fault. I choose to go their and because of that they suffered the cost." I say

"Kim its not your fault you didnt know" Eddie said trying to help

"I kinda sounds like her fault cause it was her choose to go" Jerry said I started sobbing and ran into the girls room

It was my fault. My dad travels all the time for work my friends are dead and my moms dead.

I heard the door open

"Kim its not your fault. Jerry is stupied" Milton said

"I didnt mean it Kim" Jerry said

"But its true" I say

"No its not" They pull me in to a hug

"We will be back" They said

Everyone but jack and i left

"I love you Kim" he said

"I love you too" i said

before being puled into a kiss

DONE! I got this idea from CSI NY where Olivia holts friends Jadin Gould played the girl and went threw a similar situation of her friends being killed.

Well tune in tomorrow :D


End file.
